Mutant Crush
Summery Scott Summers Jean Grey Bayville High Todd Charles Xavier Storm Kurt Wagner Kitty Pryde Ms. Darkholme Logan Lance Alvers The Blob is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. Mystique offers him a place at Bayville with the Brotherhood. On his first day of school he pulls Duncan up by the collar and asks him where he's supposed to be, Duncan makes fun of him and the Blob throws him and is about to dump a row of lockers on him when Jean shows up to calm him down. She helps him find his way to his first class. In drama class Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred (the Blob) arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almosts slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. Rogue comments to Scott about how the X-Men watch out for one another and Mystique shows up to break them up. As Rogue leaves Scott reminds her that they have to practice that afternoon. Jean talks to Fred about controlling his powers and temper and invites him to meet Xavier at the institute. When she leaves he finds her backpack and takes out a pic of Jean and Scott. He tears out Scott and stomps it, but saves the piece with Jean in it. The next day Fred asks Jean out but she tells him she has stuff to do, he gets mad and drags her off so they can talk privately. Jean tries to get away, but they end up fighting. They knock over some scaffolding and Jean is knocked out. Fred carries her off. She comes to later and he's tied her to a chair and set up a candlelight dinner. Jean calls the prof for help telepathically. Xavier and Wolverine are watching Kurt and Kitty train. They're playing keep away with a football. Xavier gets Jeans call and Wolverine goes off looking for them. Rogue and Scott are rehearsing their scene. Rogue tells Scott that she wishes sometimes that she could get close to someone. Kurt 'ports in to get Cyclops. Scott asks Rogue if she knows anything about Jean being kidnapped. She tells him that even if she did she wouldn't tell him and he tells her that he hopes she can live with her conscious. Kurt and Scott port away. Kurt, Kitty and Scott head out to find Jean, but Wolverine finds her first. He attacks the Blob, but the Blob knocks him out. Scott shows up and blasts the Blob, but he throws Wolverine at him and knocks Scott out too. Jean slams a filing cabinet into his face and he gets angry, he picks up a large piece of machinery and is going to crush Jean with it. Rogue arrives to find the unconsious Cyclops. She absorbs his powers and attacks the Blob. She tells him to leave Jean alone. When he tries to hit her she absorbs his power too. She knocks him way up into the air and he lands in a junkyard. Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. Quotes Toad: (to Kurt Wagner) Whoa! What are you, some kind of ratty plush toy? Kurt: (to Toad) As you say in America, Neener, neener, neener! Notes Trival